Image forming apparatus provided with detachably mounted cartridges are well known in the art. Some such apparatuses inform the user through a message on the display provided in the image-forming apparatus, for example, that a cartridge is running low on printing material when the remaining quantity of printing material in the cartridge has dropped to a prescribed quantity. In recent years, services for the automatic delivery of cartridges have also been proposed.